


Stuffed Full

by Anonymous



Series: Lots and Lots of Es-kink-pades I [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Food Kink, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tim and Abby have a couch, some donuts, and some time to themselves. Not to mention a suspicious absence of clothes.





	Stuffed Full

To say Tim was nervous would be a gross understatement. He was lying down, on a couch, completely naked, with the woman of his dreams, one Abby Sciuto, sitting on top of him, also completely naked. In one hand, she was holding a box of powdered donuts. Her smile was more knowing and mischievous than any woman’s smile had a right to be. “Ready, Timmy?” she asked.

Tim swallowed, and he noticed Abby watched the motion with rapt attention. After an age of deliberation, during which he weighed the pros and cons of this situation, as opposed to vanilla sex, he nodded. This was far, __far__  more appealing. And intimidating. But mostly appealing.

Abby grinned, that brilliant and dazzling smile that made Tim go weak at the knees. Then she pulled one of the donuts out of the box and held it out. Tim took it in his mouth and began to chew, swallowing the treat quickly. Abby just laughed. “Eager, are we?”

Tim swallowed nothing again and nodded. “Yes, Miss.”

The giggle he got in return for that had his heart skipping a beat. Abby offered up another donut and Tim wolfed it down, feeling both of them sit like rocks in his stomach. He knew sooner or later he was going to feel like he was about to burst. But then again…that was the idea.

Abby picked up another donut and Tim took it in his mouth, feeling the sugar melt on his tongue, coating his taste buds in the sweetness, taking the time to savor the taste of this one. He hummed as he swallowed, feeling it settle in his stomach. When Abby offered him another, he picked up the speed again, eating so fast half the donut fell out of his mouth before he had the chance to chew. Abby laughed and picked it up, shoving it into his mouth and saying in a low, sultry voice, “Someone’s being quite the little pig tonight.”

Tim’s dick twitched and Abby looked down, laughing when she saw it. “Patience, pig, you’ll get your treat eventually.”

Abby fed him another donut before he could say anything, and he made a muffled noise of protest. The sweetness was quickly becoming over powering, and his stomach was already feeling decently full, none of the food digested. He swallowed the treat and gasped for air, and he only got a few seconds before Abby shoved the sixth donut into his mouth and he protested a little more at the food, but Abby just leveled him with a look. “You __asked__  for this, pig,” she said. “Don’t start complaining when you start to realize this will be more food than you thought.”

Tim’s brows furrowed, and he widened his eyes as he got halfway through the donut and he realized Abby was already reaching for another one. “I ‘an’t ea’ more!” he insisted desperately.

Abby looked him over, before pressing on his stomach. He moaned, finishing the last of the donut right before Abby shoved the next one in his mouth. “You can fit more,” she said decisively.

Tim forced himself to chew, because he knew he’d only get to have sex with Abby after this if he met her expectations, but the donut was starting to feel less like a treat and more like a punishment. He was only halfway done when Abby stuck an eighth in his mouth. He groaned, feeling his eyes get hot, but he dutifully ate until it was gone.

When he gasped for air, he didn’t get another one stuck in his mouth. He noticed the box Abby held had been moved to the table, empty. “That was all of them, little piggy,” she said with a grin. “You did better than I hoped you would.”

Tim gave Abby a nervous smile. “Reward now?” he asked.

Abby leaned down, pressing into his stomach, causing him to moan. She muffled the noise with a kiss. “Oh, yeah,” she said with a big grin.

Tim sighed in relief and brought his hands up to Abby’s waist, dragging them a little lower to feel her ass as she continued to kiss him. She hummed. “You taste like sugar,” she murmured, before leaning over to nibble his ear.

Startling at the move, Tim noticed that his erection was growing, and judging by Abby’s laugh, she noticed, too. She leaned back, positioning herself over Tim’s dick, before beginning to slide down on it. Tim let out a low grown and Abby sighed with a smile. She moved up and down on him, fingers running over his body. Tim used his hands to steady Abby and make sure she didn’t fall off the narrow surface they were using for sex.

Abby reached forward and tweaked Tim’s nipples, and he gasped and bucked, causing Abby to moan. “Rub my clit, Timmy,” she ordered.

It took Tim a second to process the demand, but Tim took one of his hands and ran it between her lips, up to her clit and rubbing circles on it. She shuddered and tensed on his dick, causing him to moan again. He rubbed more as she moved up and down on him, and she ground into his hand. He loved every second of this. The heat around his dick, the sensation of Abby pushing into his hand, the sound of their panting and moans mingling in the air, it felt amazing.

He continued to rub her as she started to move faster, and he knew he was leaking into the condom he had on. Abby gasped and tensed, arching her head back as she shuddered and came, and the spasms coursing throughout her body stimulated his dick just enough to be sent over the edge seconds later.

When he came back to himself, Abby was off him and helping him with the condom. “This was nice,” she said with a smile.

“Yeah,” Tim said, still feeling hazy and full, and almost like he was going to go into a sugar coma.

“You seem a little too out of it to drive,” she chuckled.

“Yeah,” Tim agreed, relaxing into the couch. “I just wanna sleep.”

“With or without clothes on?” she asked.

“Whichever. Don’t care,” Tim mumbled.

“Well, if you’re gonna sleep with me, literally, you can be naked if you want. Come on, let’s go to my bed,” Abby said.

“Okay,” Tim mumbled, letting himself be dragged to his feet.

“You’re cute,” Abby chuckled. “We should do this again.”

“Mhm,” Tim agreed, eyes drifting shut. He barely registered Abby helping him to bed, but he smiled when she climbed in with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" at the end of it and I'll leave it be.


End file.
